1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roofing and more particularly to a method for repairing a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The particular prior art procedure employed to correct the well known problems associated with the normal deterioration of conventional roofing materials, such as asbestos shingles, asphalt shingles, rolled roofing and the like, is determined by the amount of deterioration of that material.
In instances where the deterioration of such roofing materials is localized and of a relatively minor nature, simple patching of the problem area with tar or other suitable roof patching material will usually suffice. However, the need for employing such a patch is usually a signal which indicates that more drastic corrective measures will soon be needed.
When the deterioration of roofing materials progresses to a point where patching is no longer practical, either of two alternatives have heretofore been employed. The first of these prior art alternatives is to completely replace the deteriorated roofing materials with new materials. Such replacement is very expensive due to material and labor costs, and such expense is more than many people can afford or are willing to pay. The second of these prior art alternatives is to completely cover the deteriorated roofing materials with any of several commercially available roof coating products. Such roof coating products are generally formulated to waterproof the deteriorated materials and do little or nothing to enhance the structural strength of those materials.
Roofing materials such as asbestos shingles, asphalt shingles and rolled roofing tend to become very brittle with age and are easily damaged by wind, a person walking on the roof and the like.
Therefore, it may be seen that deteriorated roofing materials which are coated with roof coating products as described above, are subject to damage and leaks can reoccur with very little provocation.
Thus, the need exists for a new and improved method for repairing deteriorated roofing materials which overcomes some of the problem and shortcomings of the prior art.